


Kissing

by RadioActivity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A compilation of kisses, M/M, series of scenes that aren't even in order, thought it would help me write, wrote this from a 'kiss list' I found on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: A series of kisses between Bill and Dipper in a wide variety of events... not in order or any plot. Just something I wrote for fun a while back.





	Kissing

Dipper lay lazily in bed, holding onto Bill's arm, who lay in bed next to him. “That was really different, Bill... what're-” he yawned hard, closing his eyes. “What're you up to...”

“Me? Nothing, nothing, don't worrrrrrry,” Bill flapped his hand in Dipper's direction, looking back up at the ceiling. “I just found it in a book your sister had and it sounded like fun! You know, those books are FILLED with fun stuff that we can try out? We're a little different, we have different parts than they do, but, but I think it'll still work. You still have an in hole, so...”

Dipper softly grunted, not moving or speaking. Bill never needed to sleep, so he often became quite difficult like this when Dipper attempted to.

“Like this one, it managed to work even if you didn't have a...” Bill paused. “... I don't know what they called it... the female hole. I don't know. It works out, anyway. When I hit that spot, with that special lube stuff? It was-”

Dipper drifted off while Bill spoke, too tired to stay awake and listen to his full speech. He had work in the morning, anyway. That whole thing had been quite fun... more fun than usual. Enjoyable...

 

 

Dipper stirred the next morning, hearing his alarm go off faintly from next to him. He fumbled for it, before relaxing a bit. Too sleepy... Dipper's eyes opened when he felt something softly applied to his forehead, and he looked up. “Mmm... Bill? What're you doing?”

“Good morning, Pine Tree!” Bill chuckled, amused. “Good morning! How did you sleep? I think sleeping is so funny because you humans look like you're dead except you're not, but you act dead. I was really worried the first time you did it, I thought you were really... you had some really weird dreams last night, Pine Tree! Did you watch a weird TV show or something?”

Dipper groaned, sitting up. “I... uh... No, I don't know. I don't remember my dreams last night.”

Bill kissed Dipper's forehead again, rubbing his nose against Dipper's. “You have work this morning, don't you? Don't go... stay in bed with me, Pine Tree! Stay here!”

“I can't,” Dipper chuckled. “You can't pay my bills,” He drew Bill into a soft kiss, letting it carry out over a few minutes. “Alright, I'm going to take a shower.”

“This body can't handle water,” Bill looked at his hands. “It starts swelling and cracking, remember what happened to my last body?”

Dipper shuddered, sliding out of bed. “I wish I didn't. Okay, I'll be back.”

“Hurry back to me,” Bill tilted his head, eyes following Dipper as he walked off to the bathroom.

 

 

“Ugh, you know... you know, these are reeeeeally good,” Dipper tilted his glass around, looking deeply at it. “Really good. Heavy... but really good. Old fashioneds, right? More like OLD DRUNKS, am I right?

“Ugh, Dip, you need to relax. You shouldn't have ordered that anyway, it's made with... what, whiskey? Or rum, or something, I don't know,” Mabel sighed, crossing her arms. “You're completely drunk, how many of those did you order, Dip?”

“I don't know, I didn't count them. They taste really good!” Dipper nodded. “Want to taste them?”

“No, thank you,” Mabel held her hand up. “You're dating that guy... uh, Bill, right? I refuse to even accept that, Dip, you know that... Whatever he has, whatever germs, I don't want them.”

“Your loss,” Dipper held his cup up. “Last drink of the night...” He downed the remainder of his cup, leaning back, tipping his head toward the ceiling. “Yeah... I think I'm gonna go back home and get him into bed with me. You know booze affects me like that.”

Mabel shivered. “Dip! I don't need to know that, Dipper. Please don't share that with me, he's not even... he doesn't even have a flesh body! His body is made out of, like, rocks or something, isn't it? How is that comfortable?”

“It's wood, and it is,” Dipper said, drunkenly. “I don't know. I'm gonna go Bill and get home. Bye, Mabel! Don't get picked up... make it home safe!”

 

“You do not need to worry,” Mabel sighed, sliding out of her chair. “I'm not even drunk, Dip. You're a lightweight.”

“Ugh, yeah... see you,” he waved, heading out of the bar. He took a taxi home, staggering into his house. “Biiiiiiilll,” Dipper called. “Bill, where you at?”

Bill glanced up from the book in his hands. “Pine Tree, welcome home! You're extremely... not yourself. What is wrong with you?” he walked over to Dipper, walking around him, studying him.

“Ha! I am drunk, that's all, it's not... a worry.” Dipper threw his arms around Bill's neck. “Quit moving around me, it makes me nauseous. C'mere!” He yanked Bill close to him, pressing his mouth against Bill's, forcing it open with his tongue. He was loose and wild, kissing him deep and hungrily, causing Bill to chuckle when the kiss broke.

“Pine Tree, Pine Tree, I know what's on your mind,” Bill looked into Dipper's eyes. “Then, yes, I'd be glad to give you what you're looking for.”

 

 

“I'm... I'm not sure about... Mabel, what are you doing?” Dipper pressed his hand to his face, looking away awkwardly. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why am I doing this? Because I don't believe there is really any love between you,” Mabel crossed her arms. “I think you guys are physical and nothing else, and I'm not going to say that you should go around and do other guys, but if that's really all you are after, then it's fine. Then get away from Bill, and date other people! People who never tried to kill us.”

“Look, I... uh...” Dipper groaned. “I just... Look, I do love Bill, but I don't want to kiss him in front of you! There's relationship and then there's voyeurism, and we don't do that. We don't voyeur...”

“Kissing isn't voyeurism. If you love him, then kiss him, that's all I'm asking, Dipper!” Mabel threw her arm out. “Show me that you actually love him.”

Dipper flinched. He crossed his arms over his stomach. “Bill, let's just go home, okay? This is... I can't...”

“Well, she's not asking us to have sex in front of her. I've seen TV shows where they do it, what's the difference?” Bill rolled his eye. “Come on, just a kiss, Pine Tree, we can do that. We were all over making out last night. It's not that weird for us to kiss in front of someone.”

“Bill, we only kiss when we're... when it's private and 99% of the time it leads to... more and... it's just, it's not good for... can we not show other people that?” Dipper flushed.

“Oh, shut up and tongue me,” Bill yanked Dipper toward him.

“I can't! I can't,” Dipper flinched. He gasped when Bill yanked him towards him, pressing their mouths together. Dipper was awkward and stiff for a minute and then as Bill lightly sucked on his tongue, the tension uncurled in his stomach. “... ah...” Bill rubbed his hips, breaking the kiss, rubbing his nose against Dipper's. “Was that good?”

Dipper flushed. “Bill, we're in front of Mabel!” He took a step back, crossing his arms over his stomach. “S-sorry, Mabel... I'm so sorry.”

“... I feel like I'm going to throw up, having to see that,” Mabel shivered. “Really, I think I'm going to vomit.”

“I- I know, I didn't want to have to show you that,” Dipper shuddered. “I'm sorry.”

“... I really did see something more than physical stuff there... I guess,” Mabel muttered. “At some point, you forgot I was here, I think... you kind of... you melted there at some point... and... ughh... look, I'm done talking about this. Whatever. I'm going back to the Mystery Shack. Bye.”

“S-see you, Mabel,” Dipper flinched. She left him and Bill, the two of them standing awkwardly in the room.

“Let's get home,” Bill chuckled, pulling Dipper back toward the house. “We can continue it from there.”

Dipper flushed. “Y-yeah... I'm okay with that.”

 

 

“You are really driving me up the wall, Bill!” Dipper said, angrily. “Will you stop eating all my ingredients before I cook them! Where are they even going? Where does that food you're eating go?”

“It goes to my stomach, I can't help it! I get hungry!” Bill strolled over to the couch, throwing himself onto the couch. “Okay, Pine Tree? I can't help it. I think it was some kind of error in summoning, I am constantly hungry.”

“I am not in the mood for this, Bill,” Dipper yanked his coat on, heading to the front door. “I'm going out. I clearly can't stop you from eating my food, so I guess glutton your body on my food, and I'm leaving.”

“Wait, are you coming home?” Bill frowned, looking over at me. “Pine Tree! Pine Tree, are you-”

Dipper slammed the door behind himself, storming up the street. He was out for a few hours, sitting comfortably in a restaurant, finishing his meal. He was still really sour. How irritating. He'd have to go buy groceries tomorrow again. Bill was so instant on eating all his food. He finally pushed his plate away, going over to the check out.

He paid for his meal, heading towards home, the irritation still sparking in his gut. He went up the stairs, going into his house. He shut the door behind himself, irritated. He scowled irritated when he saw the gigantic mess all over his living room, and he yelled, “ **Bill!** ”

Bill poked his head out from the living room. “Piiiiine Tree! You're back! I didn't think you were gonna come back!”

“Did you eat everything in my kitchen?” Dipper flung his hands out. “Bill, really, did you eat everything in my kitchen?”

“Hmm... yeah,” Bill scratched his shoulder. “It was good.”

“I am gonna be out all day tomorrow buying food to replace everything you devoured!” Dipper scowled. “Bill, what is wrong with you? Why do you do this?”

“I got hungry, and I thought you weren't coming back,” Bill muttered, grumpily. “... I'll help you get the stuff tomorrow.”

“Ugh, don't bother!” Dipper threw his hands up. “But clean up your mess! Don't just trash my house with my food that I didn't get to eat and then leave it to **me** to clean up!” He stormed off down the hall, irritated.

Dipper sat on his bed, knees tucked to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees, still irritated. He wanted to fight something. His door creaked open, and Bill poked his head in. “Piiiiiine Tree?”

“Bill, get out of here! Just go!” Dipper said, angrily. “Why do you think I'm okay with you coming in here?”

Bill snaked in, sitting in front of Dipper, resting his head on Dipper's knees. “Pine Tree, why are you so mad? Maintaining this body makes me really hungry! If I could stay as a triangle, I wouldn't need to eat!”

“I'm mad because you're eating all my food and you won't even eat the stuff I cook for dinner! Because you've already eaten too much food that's not even meant to be eaten yet,” Dipper said, angrily. “You're eating all my food and I can't even cook myself dinner because you've eaten it! I've told you a thousand times to quit eating my food, Bill... Why don't you ever consider quitting that? It makes me so mad!”

Bill kissed Dipper's knees, softly. “Pine Tree...”

Dipper grabbed him by the collar. “Damn it, Bill! I'm so mad at you, I can't even **stand** it!” He yanked him close, drawing him into a deep kiss. It was forceful and violent, anger pushing his every movement. Drawing back, he shoved Bill down to the bed, climbing on top of him. “I will do whatever I want to you right now, Bill.”

Bill chuckled. “Whatever you want to do, Pine Tree... just forgive me. I'll try to- to stop,” Bill shivered, as Dipper continued to tease him.

“You'd better stop,” Dipper looked up at him. He kissed Bill again, letting the night carry on from there.”

 

 

Dipper gripped his hair, looking at the ground. “Bill, are you kidding?... I just, I can't, Bill... Are you serious... How did you even find someone who... forget it. Did he make you happy? Were you happy?”

“Pine Tree, no, that's not what... that's not what happened!” Bill walked over to Dipper, gripping his shirt. “Pine Tree, we didn't... We didn't! He just... he threw himself at me. Why would I even want a human? I mean, one who isn't you. I wouldn't want one who isn't you!”

“Ugh, Bill, I saw you and him... and it didn't look like he was forcing you,” Dipper scowled. “Look, just... you're... just leave me, Bill. I need a lot of time.”

“Don't be mad,” Bill gripped Dipper's shirt, tighter. “Don't be mad, don't be mad, Pine Tree, please, I really didn't want to kiss him, he grabbed me and... I didn't want it! Pine Tree!”

Dipper choked, turning his face away from Bill, tears rolling down his face. “... You don't know how I felt... Bill... you don't know how it felt... When I saw his- his arms around you and... that kiss...” Dipper trembled, burying his face in his arm. “When I saw... I wanted to crawl into a hole and... I wanted to throw my heart up and... it felt like my heart tumbled out my feet. I did... I... I wanted death to take me...”

“I wouldn't have let it,” Bill's hand shook as he held Dipper's clothes. “I would have taken your soul to the mindscape with me... you couldn't have left me that easily. … I promise, you mean a lot to me... I promise... I didn't want him...”

“I would've … ugh, you looked like... you looked like... you looked like you enjoyed it and... I...” Dipper sobbed, crumbling against Bill. “I wanted to...”

Bill drew him against his chest, kissing him deeply, passionate. Dipper returned the kiss a moment before shivering, turning away from him. “Bill, wait... stop...” He pressed Bill back, fighting the tears. “Can you... um, can you rinse your mouth with mouthwash, and then... then we'll... just, please. Get him out of your mouth?”

Bill chuckled. “I can... walk with me, Pine Tree.” He led Dipper to the bathroom, rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, before spitting it out, pulling Dipper close. “Okay, all done,” he kissed Dipper again, wiping the tears from his eyes, looking into his eyes. “Don't believe I'd ever cheat on you, Pine Tree. Humans are not attractive to me. It is you, it is only you...” He kissed him again, rubbing Dipper's hips. “You're the only human I'd ever want.”

Dipper cried into Bill's shoulder, holding him close. “I just... I really do love you, Bill, and he … he was stealing you... and it looked like he was going to take you and he...” Dipper sobbed, gripping Bill's shirt. “He didn't live through what we did... he wasn't there... he...”

Bill kissed Dipper's lips, drawing him into a long, apologetic kiss. “I will never want another human being... I promise,” Bill drew him into another kiss. “I love you too, Pine Tree.”

 

  
  


Dipper fidgeted hard with unlocking his door, sighing against it. Bill had been gone a while. An important mission to attend to in the mindscape... and he hadn't been back in a whole year. Dipper really really wanted to see Bill, very badly. Mabel seemed thrilled to hear that Bill was gone, and she encouraged him daily to go out and find a new guy.

Dipper didn't feel it. He really just felt a sincere missing of Bill. He would spend eternity with Bill, and this was just a little break from forever. He had to keep telling himself that. Besides, Bill would kill whoever new guy Dipper found, if he had managed to find one. He wouldn't and couldn't risk it.

He went into his house, helping himself to a quick dinner, before climbing into bed and getting to sleep. Sometimes he dreamt about Bill, and those dreams felt so good to Dipper... he hoped he would have another one tonight.

A hard wind blew across his skin, causing Dipper to cling tighter to Bill, kissing his neck. “Bill... Bill, I missed you so bad...”

Bill chuckled, stroking his hair. “I've missed you too, Pine Tree. Really bad...” He tilted Dipper's head up, kissing him deeply and hungrily, rubbing Dipper's jaw softly. “I want you so bad, Pine Tree... I love you. You know, no demons kiss at all? It's just not something we do in the mindscape...”

Dipper chuckled softly, closing his eyes. “It's not...? I love you, Bill... I do... I miss you so much... I'm so glad you finally came home...”

“I am home,” Bill chuckled. He drew Dipper into another long, passionate kiss, the kiss curling his stomach into longing.

When Dipper opened his eyes, he spotted the morning sun streaming in through the window next to him, and it was enough to cause him to sob into his pillow, trying to calm down and stop feeling as bad as he did.

  
  


  
  


Dipper slumped onto his couch, closing his eyes. Over a year. It was pushing into a year and two months at this point and he only ever saw Bill in his dreams and that probably wasn't even Bill... it was just his mind searching for his partner who had gone away. Awful. Awful... He'd told Mabel of his dreams, how they made him feel, how bitterly sad he felt when he woke up and they were never real... Mabel hadn't really known what to say in response to that, and their conversation turned awkward. No matter how much Dipper felt for Bill, Mabel never really conceded, she refused to acknowledge it... and Dipper sighed. The worst...

His Grunkles, too, they refused to even acknowledge Bill existed as part of Dipper's life at all, and if Dipper even mentioned Bill, they cut right over top of him to recount how he'd attempted at full strength to murder them and how he was a terrible demon, so... Dipper's life was a lonely one in family sense when it came to Bill... His family was still there for sure, but they didn't want to hear a bit about Bill.

Dipper rubbed his forehead, thinking deeply to himself. If he and Bill weren't actually truly in love, then he understood what they were saying. It was absolutely silly for him to be with Bill, the one who had every intent to murder them... a death wish. But he loved Bill. He couldn't help it.

The next night, after work, Dipper went out to his favorite restaurant to get something to eat. He munched idly on his meal, glancing around the room. Someone caught Dipper's shifty eyes and slid into the booth next to him. “Hiya, cutie,” she teased him. “What're you doing here? You look lonely... want some company?”

Dipper munched on his hamburger, glancing around. “No, thank you... I appreciate it though, but I'm okay.”

“Oh, come on,” she smacked his arm, smiling. “Come on, talk with me,”

Dipper chatted idly with her, looking around the room still, wishing he were back at home, and Bill were back. She giggled, rubbing his upper arm, playfully. “You're such a kind man... I like talking to you, you're very calm and reserved, not all forward and forceful... much better than most of the other guys.”

“Uh, I... I'm sorry, I'm-” Dipper flinched.

“He's taken,” a smooth, masculine voice cut across the booth.

Dipper's head snapped up, eyes wide. “B-bill... Bill! Is... is this actually you or is this another dream?... the dreams are driving me insane, I-”

“Not a dream,” Bill beamed at him. “Excuse me, it's been a long time since I've seen my boyfriend.”

The woman slid out of the booth. “I... yeah, got it... Well... I guess have fun.”

“We will, thank you!” Bill chuckled, sliding in, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist. “Ah... I've missed you so much,”

“I've missed you too,” Dipper sighed, resting his head on Bill's shoulder. “It's been so, so, so long... My dreams, Bill... they've been tearing me apart, I never knew if they were actually you or if I'd just lost my mind...”

Bill smirked, amused. “Well, don't think you'd dream about me and I wouldn't be there to see what it was... of course it was me.” He ran his fingers up Dipper's jaw, staring deep into his eyes. “I loved seeing what you imagined about us if I hadn't had to go.”

“Don't be a tease,” Dipper shivered. “... Let's go home.”

“Gladly,” Bill slid out, yanking me along behind him. He walked with me to the taxi, heading to our home together. Once we got inside the door, Bill pushed Dipper hard against it, licking across his lips, grinning even more wickedly than usual. “Pine Tree, I missed you so much. So much, so much, so much...”

“Bill, stop, do more or... no, no or. Do more,” Dipper begged, looking up at him with glossy eyes.

Bill jerked Dipper close, capturing his mouth completely, every inch and muscle, and by the time the impassioned, heated kiss was over, Dipper was whimpering, clinging to Bill's shirt with desperation. “I'm so happy you're home... do to me anything you want. I just don't want you to go again...”

“I can't control my mindscape business, but I'll try to do it faster next time,” Bill nuzzled him, pulling him toward the bedroom.

  
  


  
  


It had been two weeks and counting. Two weeks since Dipper had even looked at Bill lovingly, and it was all over the reason why Bill had been gone for a whole year, leaving Dipper alone. Bill kept looking at Dipper worriedly, but Dipper continued to refuse to acknowledge him, out of irritation.

Apparently, Bill had needed to go see someone in the Mindscape, a demon named Will, and for some reason, that had taken him over a year. Over a year to swoop in and talk to this demon, and Dipper had been left alone for all of that time. Dipper had angrily told Bill that he hoped the conversation with Will had gone well... for over a year.

Bill had been shiftily agitated after the fight, but now that they should have cooled down and gotten better, he spent most of his time looking longingly at Dipper, waiting for Dipper to forgive him. Dipper showed no signs of forgiveness yet, and Bill grew more and more sad by the day.

He left more and more 'exotic' gifts for Dipper around the house every day, the gifts growing increasingly weird as the days went on. Yesterday, he had given Dipper a perfectly identical corpse replica in the kitchen, the kindest gift Dipper imagined Bill could think of.

But Dipper was still angry, and no weird gift could get through it. Bill had been off to spend a year with some demon... and Bill had done his best to ensure that Dipper hadn't known about that demon until Dipper forced him to tell.

The next morning, Dipper yawned, going into the bathroom, to brush his teeth and wash his face. It would be a long day of work today... When he entered the bathroom, his heart dropped into his stomach and he nearly vomited it out all over the bathroom. Massive quantities of blood, all about the room, and a living, pumping heart lay in the bathtub, as some kind of super twisted gift to Dipper. It smelled terrifyingly like real blood too, and he turned his back to it, fighting the nausea. This couldn't stand... if it was at this level now, Dipper feared tomorrow, what gift he would get. He threw the bathroom door open. He needed to discuss this with Bill, and immediately. Bill had to stop with these apology gifts.

“ **Bill!** ” Dipper yelled, down the hallway.

Bill appeared at the end of the hall, looking sad and longingly towards Dipper, resting his hand on the corner. “... Pine Tree... Did... you like my gift? You aren't still mad, are you?”

“Of course I am, but Bill, my bathroom is covered in blood and organs!” Dipper shivered. “Bill, you really have to stop with these gifts...”

“Only when you stop being mad at me!” Bill strolled toward Dipper, touching Dipper's arms, looking sadly down at him. “Pine Tree, forgive me... I should've said what I was doing... I just, I didn't want you to be mad. I can't rule the Mindscape from here with you... I had to discuss it with him.”

Dipper rubbed his face, not really sure what to say. “You were gone a whole year to speak with another man, Bill... something you kept secret from me, for some reason. We're not discussing this. What we're discussing is these gifts have to stop, Bill... They have to stop.”

Bill was frowning, pulling Dipper close to him, rubbing his arms higher and lower, looking like he was deep in thought. “I won't stop, Pine Tree. I love you. I love you... don't be mad at me... I should've told you about Will. He's not between us at all... I promise. I have never touched my other half with any kind of sexual and intimate manner... and I never will.”

Dipper opened his mouth to respond. He was fully baffled and didn't know what to say. “He took a whole year from me, but... I...” He frowned. “Your other half, what the hell is that? Does that mean something different for you demons?”

“It means it's literal, I don't know what that might mean for humans,” Bill frowned. “He is literally the...” he gestured to hischest. “He is literally my Other Half... The worst of any living creature stuck inside a living body. He's all the worst, shittiest parts of me, removed from me and put into another living existance... Before we were separated, we were...” Bill paused. “It was really bad, Pine Tree. That demon was... it would have shattered the entire universe, destroyed it into nothing. But it hated itself, and … we were split into two. We can't ever touch each other for fear that we'll join together... If we did join together, the Us, it will shatter everything in this universe,” Bill held his hands up. “... So you don't need to worry that I'll cheat on you, but especially not with him.”

Dipper frowned, thinking hard about what Bill said. “Ugh, I don't understand it. I guess at least the love you feel for him is familial and not-”

Bill shoved Dipper against the wall, getting a grunt out of him. Bill's eye blazed with a fury. “Don't ever pretend that I feel a single positive feeling about that demonic failure... I want to kill him to a paste and smear him across the entire Mindscape... I hate him more than I can ever explain to you.”

Dipper looked up at Bill, thinking to himself. “I understand, I believe you...” Dipper sighed. “... I'm glad that... ugh. I'm just glad that you really weren't cheating on me. A whole year, for humans that's a really long time...”

Bill threw himself against Dipper, drawing him into an impassioned kiss. It lingered for a few moments, before Bill pulled back, looking into his eyes. “... It really was his fault. I couldn't find the damn coward,” Bill growled, softly. “I had to search the entire Mindscape and when I found him, he thought he'd run... It was really difficult. But... I was so glad when I got home again to you...”

Dipper stroked Bill's blonde hair, closing his eyes. “I love you, Bill...”

“... I love you too,” Bill answered, sighing. “... please, Pine Tree... forgive me... If I have to go back to deal with him, I'll tell you...”

“I've forgiven you. It just looked like you were cheating on me,” Dipper stroked his cheek. “Don't worry. With the... split self thing, the fact that it's basically like your twin brother?... That's okay. I forgive you.”

  
  


 

Dipper stared at the car, not really feeling anything at the moment. He looked down, spotting the red stain spreading across his shirt, his mind not processing what he was really looking at. What a beautiful color...

No, blood was bad. It was bad when it was his own blood. This was blood, wasn't it? Dipper felt someone grip his arm, leaning close into his face. “Dipper! Hey, stay with me, okay?”

He turned to look at Mabel, smiling serenely. “I am with you, Mabel. I'm here... don't worry...”

“Are, are you... are you hurting? It's okay, Dipper, I promise, the ambulance is on its way!” Mabel insisted.

“Hurting?” Dipper tilted his head. “No... no pain, Mabel... I feel okay. I'm okay.” He smiled. “Well, if the ambulance is coming, I should get out of the road, right?”

“NO! Dipper, don't move!” Mabel shook her head. “Stay there. You're hurt, Dipper, don't move...”

“Right... don't move,” Dipper looked back at his stomach. “... such a beautiful color. Isn't it beautiful?”

“D-dipper, just hang in there,” Mabel insisted. “... Dipper, talk to me, tell me... uh, talk to me about Bill! What'd you talk about last?”

Dipper thought a moment. “The last time... we talked about... um... He really eats a lot...”

Mabel nodded, confidently. “Keep going, I'm listening!”

 

Dipper opened his eyes, slowly, hearing a soft beep from next to him. He felt so comfortable...

“Pine Tree!” Bill's voice washed over him. He took Dipper's hand to his mouth, kissing it over and over. “You're up! You're awake! Do... do you remember me?”

“... hi, Bill,” Dipper murmured, his voice thick with sleep. “Mabel, hi... are you guys okay?”

“Dipper!” Mabel laughed, fighting the tears in her eyes. “We- we're fine, Dipper, we weren't hit by a car! Are you okay?”

Dipper looked down at his chest, unable to determine anything. “... Yeah? I'm... I don't know...”

“Do you remember what happened, Dipper?” Mabel leaned in towards him, looking him in the eyes.

“Um...” Dipper thought to himself. “No... what happened?”

“You and I were crossing the street, and the car didn't stop at the red light...” Mabel sighed. “It crashed right into you and skidded to a stop. You were just... sitting there, staring at it like you were trying to decide what shirt to wear... I...” Mabel shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “The blood started... pooling on your shirt... I talked to you, I asked you about Bill and about your job. You told me a lot of things, but it was like there wasn't a light on inside you. Then the ambulance came and took you.”

“I should've been there,” Bill answered, irritated. “... If I had been there, you wouldn't have almost died, and...”

Dipper squeezed his hand. “I must've been coming home from work or something like that, Bill... you can't sit there waiting for me for my entire shift every day.”

Bill sighed, shaking his head. “I was just thinking... if I hadn't known that you were...” He paused, closing his eyes. “... If I'd missed my chance to take your soul with me to the Mindscape... we would have been done. I never would have seen you again. I don't know where souls go for humans, but I can't get there.”

“Hm...” Mabel tapped her cheek, thinking. “...Dip, can you two stop being romantic for a second? You know I hate it.”

“Sorry,” Dipper answered, sleepily. “So, what damage did I get? My torso feels really... tight.”

“Yes, it is,” Mabel sighed. “They hit you right in the chest, broke a few ribs, you smashed your head on the concrete... or, whatever roads are made of. They said you'll recover, no brain damage, but it'll take a while for the ribs to heal. You've been visited by a few people I don't know, I think that might be insurance. … I don't know, Dip... This is rough.” She got to her feet, rubbing her arm. “I'm gonna walk to the cafeteria, get a coffee, maybe a food... I'll be back in like, thirty minutes. Don't... you know, don't make me walk back in on a mistake.” Mabel sighed.

“I got it, thanks for being here, Mabel,” Dipper looked at her, seriously. “I appreciate it.”

Mabel left, and Dipper looked at Bill. “Hi, Bill.”

“... ugh,” Bill frowned. “I'm so irritated... it... ugh. I almost lost you. I'm so mad I could hunt that guy down and...”

“Bill, no...” Dipper squeezed Bill's hand, closing his eyes. “No murder... you know...”

Bill scooted his chair closter, looking into Dipper's eyes. “... yeah. I know...” He pressed his lips against Dipper's, a soft, sad kiss, meeting Dipper's eyes. “I just... I can't believe I almost lost you. … I would have destroyed this entire world...” He rested his forehead against Dipper's, closing his eyes. “Taken this whole world from itself, since they would have taken you from me.”

Dipper closed his eyes too. “I'll have to be even more careful in the future... I can't let you destroy our planet.”

“Be extremely careful,” Bill ran his fingers through Dipper's hair.

 

Dipper tore the napkin into tiny scraps, tucking his knees against his chest. He and Bill had been invited to his Grunkles' party, and that was pretty amazing on one sense. If they'd invited Bill, it must mean that they were accepting him as Dipper's boyfriend, and that was good at least... they were still really suspicious of Bill... noting every detail of him as something they could compare to the triangle, and their suspicion wasn't entirely wrong.

But that wasn't the problem right now. Right now, Bill was with a very young, very handsome man, and they were talking very flirtatiously... more flirtatiously than Dipper wanted. Dipper couldn't take it. Bill's flirting with that human was even catching the attention of his Grunkles. Dipper just... Dipper was so irritated, it was the absolute worst.

“Liking the party, Dipper?”

Dipper flinched when his hair was mussed up, and he glanced up. “Yes, Grunkle Ford, it's good. Happy birthday to you, again.”

“Thanks,” Ford took a seat next to Dipper, resting his elbows on his knees, glancing about the room. “It's a good party, lots of people...” His eye landed on Bill and the guy he was flirting with and he paused. “... Your... well. He's certainly very familiar with the new help for the Shack, isn't he?”

“... Yes,” Dipper pursed his lips, irritated. “Very familiar.”

“... It is... well, unusual,” Ford winced. “Does he often...?”

“No, not at all,” Dipper frowned. “He's never done something like this. Maybe he just looks too much like I used to?... who knows...”

“I certainly don't... he really does look quite similar to you, though,” Ford took a sip of his cup of soda he held. “Hopefully this isn't some kind of problem for you... I still can't believe that you're dating a man who has the name Bill, and has so many of the same features as Bill Cipher... I attended alternate universes where that kind of thing happened... I always prayed it wouldn't happen here in my primary one...”

“Yes, it is unusual, isn't it? I can't believe it either,” Dipper winced. “Don't worry though, I'm not.”

“Sure,” Ford nodded. “Excuse me. I'm going to go walk around, see who is here and such. I hope your boyfriend won't get any more advanced than this.”

“Hopefully not,” Dipper muttered, drinking the last of his soda. Ford ambled off, and Dipper continued staring ar Bill with irritation. He tried to act like he didn't notice it, but he really couldn't. Finally, he had to go speak to Bill.

He slid off the couch, crossing the room. Dipper came to where Bill was laughing with the guy who looked a lot like him, and he gripped Bill's arm, snuggling against it.

“Hm? You okay, Pine Tree?” Bill tilted his head, looking down at him. “Eh- no, sorry, uh, Dipper. You okay?”

“I'm...” Dipper paused, making a face. “... no, I'm not.”

“What's wrong?” Bill grinned. “Come on, kid, you can tell me.”

Dipper straightened up, yanking Bill close, drawing him into a surprise kiss that made Bill freeze in surprise. Finally, Dipper pulled away, turning to face the other guy. He looked back at Bill, irritated. “I can't stand that you're just over here talking with him so intimately like you're not dating me... That's what's wrong.”

“Oh... yes...” Bill flinched. “Sorry Dipper. I'll quit. Excuse me, Lewis.”

“I, uh... yes, of course,” Lewis flushed. He left them, and Dipper looked up at Bill, longinglyl

“Bill... let's go over to that couch,” Dipper pointed. “And quit flirting with other guys.”

“I wasn't flirting!” Bill followed Dipper over to the couch. “I wasn't! We were talking about...”

“I don't care!” Dipper frowned, curling up on the couch. “I don't. I don't care what you were talking about with him. I love you... me. I love you, Bill. I don't want you to talk about him. Okay? I... look... I love you, and that's it. I can't stand that I had to sit here and watch it for four hours.”

“I love you too,” Bill sighed, shaking his head. “I didn't mean to upset you. Really...”

Dipper looked over at him. “I'll get over it... eventually. But I'm not yet. If it was me, you would have filleted him.”

“... That's true,” Bill muttered. “I would've.”

  
  


 

“Bill, what are you doing here? We killed you! Your body is still out in the forest... how are you here?” Dipper demanded, holding the chair up between him and Bill, defensively.

“You humans can't kill me!” Bill laughed, wickedly. “I wasn't killed... my body was just trapped there... but me, who I am, I wasn't trapped there. I was trapped somewhere else... but I got away! I came back, just to destroy all of you. I will take your planet as my own!”

“Grunkle Ford and Stan aren't here anymore. They're travelling the world! There is nothing you can do here!” Dipper said, defensively.

Bill blinked, slowly, before rubbing his closed eye with his hand, irritated. “Sixer's not even here? Really? I did all of that for nothing?... When will he get back?”

Dipper frowned. “They're gone for long periods at a time... It could be years before he comes back.”

Bill grew giant, glowing red with a fury. “ **What**?” He was furious like that for just a couple of beats before he cooled down. “Hehehe! No problem! That's just a couple minutes for me! I can wait it out just fine!”

Dipper shook his head. “You don't even have the parts to take over the world anymore! You had some of them, but you lost them. Now, you don't have anything! How do you even have a form if it's left in the woods?”

“I had to get a new one,” Bill laughed, entertained by Dipper's frenzy. “It was easy, I just stole it from my other half! It was the wrong color though, I had to modify the color... but that's alright, it was no problem!”

“Huh...” Dipper looked around the room, trying to find something he could use better than a chair. “...Well, that opened up a host of questions, but I'm not going to ask them... Just get out of here for the next few years, you can't do anything anyway!”

“Forget it!” Bill laughed. “I'm going to do as much bad stuff as possible while I wait for them to return!”

“With what?” Dipper demanded. “You don't have enough of a form to do anything!”

“Wait and see!” Bill headed off. Dipper chased after him, trying to stop him.

 

Over the next few weeks, Dipper grew more fatigued, trying to stop Bill from what he was doing. Finally, wrestling Bill away from an open birthday party filled with people, Dipper found he was too tired to keep going. He sunk down onto the floor, closing his eyes sleepily. “I'm so tired. Bill, stop, really! I'm too tired to keep doing this alone! I'm exhausted!”

“I don't have to stop! I never need to rest or sleep,” Bill laughed.

“I'm so tired...” Dipper rubbed his face. “Bill... please, stop, I don't have any more energy left.”

Bill laughed. “If I keep going, I'll kill you, without even lifting a hand toward you? Wonderful!”

Dipper buried his face in his hands. “Bill... you have to stop... I... ugh... please, stop! I'm... I'm really...” Before he could go on, Dipper found tears rolling down his face. “I can't take it!”

Bill laughed, before he took a second look at Dipper, falling silent as he floated around him. “What are you doing? Are you sad? That's great!”

“I am! I can't take it!” Dipper protested. “Bill, I'm... When I had my family here, I was... I could do everything I had to do to... But alone, I... I can't do much more than this. It's killing me! Please, I guess you can't even really do much, but... The stuff you can do will be disasterous!”

Bill chuckled. “It sure is!”

“I just... please... Bill...” Dipper continued rubbing his face, fighting the tears. “Please, I just can't...”

Bill circled Dipper again. “Hmm... this mental stuff doesn't work on me, Pine Tree!”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Dipper sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I don't know... I just can't take it.”

 


End file.
